


【金剑】她超辣的·下

by cmiscute



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmiscute/pseuds/cmiscute





	【金剑】她超辣的·下

9.

虽然吉尔伽美什是个毫无底子的半半半半吊子，但不得不说这个英雄王的角色仿佛就是为他量身定做一般。

他将帝王的孤高霸气、唯我独尊展现得淋漓尽致，他就是英雄王本王！

这点令导演、编剧等都十分满意，所以他的那些‘小’任性，对某金发女演员的性骚扰、乱献殷勤，都被大家睁一只眼闭一只眼得默许了。

今天也是发光发彩的一天呢！自备墨镜的导演和作者一脸姨母笑得看着下方拉拉扯扯、眉来眼去的小年轻。

10.

其实这部电影是有床戏的，原著中像监禁play、捆绑play等不健康的内容比比皆是。

但由于害怕某位大尊发飙撤资，早在还没开机之前就将所有不符合社会主义价值观的羞羞内容都删了个精光。

谁也没想到开拍之后本尊竟然会主动提出多加一场床戏。

群众的眼睛是雪亮的！片场里的众人一双眼睛看穿了太多，经过了几个星期的相处，他们早就透过吉尔伽美什人模狗样的外表看到了其猥琐(划掉)为所欲为、滥用私权的本质。

可他们又能怎样，还是那句话，有钱就是爸爸，向追加投资势力低头。

11.

“很重，离我远点。”

“不贴紧点怎么拍床戏？”

“错位，错位呀！后期是万能的。”

“我可是个正直的人，才不会做这种具有欺诈意味的事。”看着阿尔托利亚一脸纠结的神情，吉尔伽美什一个没忍住掐住了她的双颊，“你以前的感情戏总不可能都是靠错位吧。”

“……”因为心虚阿尔托利亚的脸上难得布上了些许红晕，挣扎无果后自暴自弃吼道，“拍就拍，不就是一场床戏嘛，陈导我们准备好了，可以开拍了！”

“噢…噢！好的好的。”

12.

“喂……喂，爆炸头。剧本里没说要摸手吧。” “陈导刚加的。”

“搂腰？” “刚加的”

“蹭脖子？” “加的。” 

“亲脸？” “加。”

“………”

吉尔伽美什如愿以偿、美滋滋得吃着嫩豆腐，闻着身下女子身上淡淡的冰咖啡味，一个大胆的想法脱口而出。

“今晚我们真做吧，乌鲁克八星级酒店你值得拥有。”

“……………哦？”

只听到一声洪亮的惨叫声回荡在整个拍摄地。

吉尔伽美什一脸狰狞得捂着自己被当‘头’一击的大闪闪。

他不可置信得望着一脸无辜的阿尔托利亚，捂蛋的手微微颤抖。

“啊————唔额——！你…你这是……嘶…谋害亲夫啊！”

“不好意思鸭，这是陈导刚加的。”

大闪闪 卒。

13.

“吾友好久不见呐，演戏的感觉如何？”

“尚可。”

“看你一脸春心荡漾的样子恐怕是看上了哪家良家少女吧。”

“她也配！”被断子绝孙jio 支配的恐惧至今记忆犹新。

“哦。”

“……”

“……”

“……你不继续问了吗？”

“你都这样说了，还有啥子好问的喽。”

“可是她超辣的！真想和她来一炮。”

“…………吾友，你不会真的这么跟她说了吧。”

恩奇都内心慌得一笔，但转念一想吉尔伽美什可是点满了心口不一、傲娇毒舌属性的中二男人，应该只是随便跟他呈口舌之快吧…

然而吉尔伽美什没再说什么，只是45°角扬起下巴，露出了招牌不屑笑容。

这不就是默认了吗！！！！

恩奇都在内心疯狂咆哮，心情复杂得为这位可怜的妹子点了一排蜡。

老天啊，被这货喜欢上可真是一场灾难！

就他这种惊悚直白的追人方式，能追到才有鬼了，他太了解自家好友了，这可是注孤生的铁！憨！憨！啊！

14.

恩奇都狗狗祟祟地来探班了，他倒要来看看是哪个可怜的小白菜即将被好友给拱了。

暗中观察得他看到不远处一起快乐得炸鸡配陈酿的俩人，当场就懵逼了。

敢情这是……两情相悦？！

目瞪口呆的恩奇都接过了梅林递过来的墨镜，路过的热心陈导还拍了拍他的肩膀语重心长得教导道：“小伙砸习惯就好，快戴上墨镜吧，保护眼睛从你我做起。”

恩奇都失算了，他俩还真特么在一起了。

说好的做彼此的孤狼呢，你却背着我悄悄脱了单。

15.

“小利亚啊，我知道你俩现在谈恋爱谈得惊天动地、轰轰烈烈，恨不得闪瞎方圆几百里所有生物的眼睛，但也别自己随便公开呀，等咱公关先铺垫铺垫，到时候水到渠成多好呀，你说……”

‘据乌鲁克老总吉尔伽美什本人的亲自爆料，他目前正与影后阿尔托利亚处于恋爱关系，感情十分和睦，恩爱无比，让我们一起来祝福这对小情侣能在爱情的海洋中一帆风顺。’

“……对哇…哇靠！？”

梅林瞪大眼睛看着电视里娱乐频道的最新爆料，又扭头看了看试图开溜的某呆。

一脸生无可恋得掏出手机瞅了眼微博热搜，果然看到了热搜第一的那个爆字。

“我保证今晚会带着一份全鸡、两个巨无霸、三对烤翅、四个蛋挞来孝敬您的！”

“哦，好的，女儿长大了都学会疼人了，阿爸好感动…不对，好个屁啊！我们还有帐没算呢，那个新闻啥子情况？喂，你别跑哇！！快给我回来！！！！”

“梅爸爸，爱你！”

“我 恨 你 们 两 个 ！” 凸(ಥ_ಥ╬)

今天的单身梅也要苦逼地加班呢。

完


End file.
